


I'm Sorry, Scully

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e01 The Beginning, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Will Mulder and Scully find some happiness after "The Beginning" and survive the trails of a blossoming relationship?





	I'm Sorry, Scully

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

I'm Sorry, Scully

## I'm Sorry, Scully

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: I'm Sorry, Scully  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, After the Fact, Ephemeral, EMXC, etc.   
>  AWARD ELIGIBILITY: Spookys 2004  
>  SPOILERS: The Beginning. Small spoilers from Season One to Fight The Future.   
>  SETTING: The Beginning.  
>  DATE: First draft: January 27, 2004. Written, edited, and finalized on: January 28, 2004.   
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for the beta. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully aren't mine; they belong to Chris Carter.   
>  SUMMARY: Will Mulder and Scully find some happiness after "The Beginning" and survive the trails of a blossoming relationship? 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'm Sorry, Scully  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Scully, what did I do that was so wrong?" 
> 
> "You don't trust me anymore." 
> 
> "I do trust you! I even have a gift for you." 
> 
> "It's just a bunch of roses." 
> 
> "It was the last bouquet of roses they had at the supermarket, Scully." 
> 
> "I know you're trying to tell me that you're sorry, but it's not going to cut it." 
> 
> "But Scully..." 
> 
> "Don't 'But Scully' me, Mulder. I've had it." 
> 
> "Why?" 
> 
> "Do I have to list every single thing in the past few months? You've been avoiding me ever since we returned from Antarctica. I'm surprised you even rescued me when you could have been at Diana's side." 
> 
> "Ouch." 
> 
> "And I tried to come part way to you in Arizona, but guess what? You treated me like I was diaphanous, like a ghost, really." 
> 
> "I do not!" 
> 
> "Yes, you do! You pushed me away, Mulder. You left me there with alone with Gibson while you ditch me to go with Diana! Right then and there, you've made a choice! It was Diana." 
> 
> "You don't understand, Scully..." 
> 
> "Apparently, I never do." 
> 
> "Please, Scully. Look at me." 
> 
> "Mulder, please allow me some dignity and respect here." 
> 
> "Turn around, Scully. Good. I'm not a monster here. I know I've hurt you deeply. You probably don't want to trust me." 
> 
> "And you don't want to trust me. You even told me that." 
> 
> "Ouch again. At this rate, you're going to bite my head off for living. I'm sorry, Scully, for I behaved like a total obnoxious jerk. I know that. You don't have to tell me how much I'm a monstrous...person. The past several months were hell for both of us. You lost Emily; I lost my desire to believe. I believed everything was a total joke. I didn't know what end was up...but when I thought I lost you, I knew I couldn't go on living. If Kritschgau didn't call me, it would have been me lying on the floor of my apartment." 
> 
> "Mulder..." 
> 
> "Let me finish, Scully. I need to tell you everything." 
> 
> "OK." 
> 
> "I never visited Diana in the hospital because I was with you, holding you in my arms after our basement office was burnt. Scully, in the hallway before the bee stung you, I told you that you complete me. I owe you everything and you owe me nothing. We almost kissed then, Scully." 
> 
> "You didn't visit Diana?" 
> 
> "No, Scully, I went straight to see you that night." 
> 
> "I remember. And then we went to my apartment where you were almost snoring on the couch." 
> 
> "I did not!" 
> 
> "Yes, you did. I could hear your snoring until I finished talking on the phone with Skinner." 
> 
> "I was tired and depressed then, Scully. You know that. I knew there would be repercussions after giving the shooter immunity from the Attorney General. I think the reason why we had a hard time proving our justification in getting the X-Files back was because they never liked me in the first place. I know I haven't followed procedures since I don't know when. I certainly didn't keep schedules that they adhered us to. I don't even like being on domestic terrorism because it's not the X-Files. I feel bad that it was my stupidity for us getting kicked off it in the first place." 
> 
> "Mulder, I never blamed you for that. You know that." 
> 
> "I know. I was frustrated, angry, but not at you. There's something that I need to tell you. When you were taken away in that fake ambulance, they shot me. See that tiny scar in my forehead. That's where the bullet hit me. However, when I came to, I immediately switched places with Byers and ran off to rescue you. I'm so thankful that I did that, Scully. You would have died there in Antarctica if it wasn't for me. I saved your life. I don't care what you do or don't recall, but I would be lost without you." 
> 
> "Mulder, I'm so glad you saved me. I don't know if I had ever told you, but I do thank you." 
> 
> "Scully, I would gladly do it again." 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please! Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story is the answer to "Haven's Talk to Me II Challenge." The elements were as follows: 
> 
> Must be all in dialogue  
>  600 Words or less  
>  You must use these words: roses, monstrous, schedule, snoring, and diaphanous. 
> 
> I thought I would try this challenge because I love writing dialogue. Since I'd seen "The Beginning" last night on TNT, I wanted to give Mulder some torture of the emotional kind.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
